My Hero
by Alexex
Summary: "Hey... Any guy who would choose booze over you is crazy! You deserve waaaaaay better!" Trent started to caress her now rosy cheeks with his thumbs tenderly as his smile widened. "You mean... like you?" Courtney smiled. "Maaaaybe..." He chuckled. -TxC.


Eh, this is a really random, hopefully sweet, Trentney oneshot cause I'm feeling in the mood. Sorry if you're waiting for specific updates, I'm just not feeling it at the moment. I'm also a bit sick and just feeling… Blaaargh. Lol, anyways, here you go!

* * *

"I can't believe this, how _could _you Duncan! You made a _promise_ to me that you _wouldn't _drink, yet you go _right_ ahead and chug down god knows how many tequilas! You _never_ listen to me!" Courtney shrieked, beyond pissed off at her soon to be 'ex.' delinquent boyfriend.

She clenched her jaw and narrowed her onyx eyes as she crossed her bare arms. Courtney's eyes of fire focused on Duncan's diolated pupils as he swayed slightly, empty glass in hand. His equilibrium was thrown off by the amount of alcohol he had consumed, despite Courtney's previous scolding's that were usually along the lines of 'You'll kill off more non-existent brain cells!' and 'You'll be too wasted to actually make _proper _love to me!', though the latter was after she'd downed a couple tequilas herself.

"C-Courtney… C-Court… Princhessh…" Duncan slurred, draping an arm around Courtney's bare shoulders, much to her obvious chagrin. He leaned down closer her making her face scrunch up at the horrid and overwhelming smell of alcohol omitted from his mouth. He cupped her tanned face roughly, catching her off guard, and forced her eyes to peer into his unfocused ones. He lowered his vocal pitch in attempts to sound serious, and tried his best to look remotely sober. "I-I swear to drunk I'm not G-God…" He stated.

Courtney glowered at the punk. She shrugged off his arm before storming away from his as he stumbled after her like a lost puppy. "Come on… babe… Please! You're my driver!" He called after her, though most of the words were incoherent due to his level of intoxication, or the ear shattering music that was blaring throughout the club.

"Take the bus you-you… DRUNK!" Courtney shot back, balling her hands into fists as she continued to weave through the dancing bodies trying her best to ditch Duncan.

Courtney walked across the dance floor past numerous grinding couples, making her inwardly scoff and roll her eyes at the inappropriate behaviour. Seriously, have they no shame? They're in public for Christ's sake! Courtney huffed as she weaved through sweaty, dancing bodies. Never in a million _years_ would she be caught doing THAT. She glanced around at her surroundings, smiling slightly when no sightings of a neon green mohawk were visible.

She couldn't help but feel a bit… awkward and out of place, now that she was alone in the club. Bright spotlights lit up the dance floor, and a smoke machine created a foggy tint to the room. The loud party music created vibrations in her chest due to the insane volume, and the dance floor was insanely packed making her feel _slightly_ intimidated.

Courtney's eyes widened when a calloused hand made contact with her bare stomach. Another hand made contact with her exposed shoulder, and she mentally cursed herself for wearing such a revealing outfit. I mean, it's not like she _wanted_ to wear the clothes she was wearing, but Duncan had forced her to. _Another_ reason why cutting Duncan loose was a good idea. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to her harasser and saw an unfamiliar, roguish looking face with a smirk upon their lips

"U-uhm, _excuse_ you. Keep y-your hands t-to yourself!" Courtney stuttered, trying her best to sound as if she was an authority figure. The person laughed bitterly at her, the heavy stench of alcohol staining his breath. The hand that was placed on her stomach travelled dangerously low to the waist band of her miniskirt, and the hand that rested on her shoulder moved down below her cleavage, earning a gasp from the brunette.

"Oh, I see we have a feisty one, here." He chuckled. His grip on Courtney tightened, much to her discomfort and apprehension. "Listen, doll. Come with me without a fight, and I promise that I wont be _too_ rough with you."

"Do you _know_ who I am?" Courtney hissed, struggling to break free from the strangers hold on her figure. She grunted as she tried to free herself, but it was to no avail. "Let me go _immediately _or else I will sue for _everything_ you've got you dirty, perverted, creepy- Hey! Ow! Stop it! LET ME GO!" Courtney screamed, putting up more a fight. But her cries of protests were drowned out by the music that filled the atmosphere. The man grunted and started to roughly pin Courtney's arms to her body, and drag her against her will towards the back exit. Courtney really started to panic at that moment, and screamed, but the man quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

Courtney, with wide, frightened eyes, bit down on his hands earning a yelp of pain. The offender growled and crushed Courtney against him even more, continuing to drag her through the crowded dance floor.

"Just for that, _vixen_, I'm gonna make sure you stay _wide _awake when I take you." He hissed into her ear, making Courtney whimper, and shiver from his warm breath on her neck.

"Dude, I think she _said_ to let her go." A nearby voice said sternly.

Courtney and the man turned their heads towards where the voice came from, and Courtney's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat at the familiar face.

"Trent!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?" Courtney's offender grumbled, keeping his grip tight on her.

Trent narrowed his eyes at the man, and walked over to them, clenching his jaw. "I'm Trent, and the lovely young lady you are holding is my _girlfriend_." He sneered.

Courtney's face blanked as well as the man's, but she quickly regained her composure and nodded in agreement. The man glared at Trent, then at Courtney, and hesitantly loosened his grip on the brunette. He grumbled and stormed back into the crowd, and Courtney heaved a sigh in relief. She grinned at Trent, and he returned the smile.

Courtney quickly wrapped her arms around the unexpecting Trent, and buried her face in his chest. Trent's cheeks heated up slightly, and he smiled and hugged her back.

"My _hero!_" She squealed. Courtney pulled away slightly so she could see his face, and her grin widened. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Y-you just saved my life…" She murmured.

"It was no problem, I mean, I couldn't just let that creep take you like that! What kind of person would I be then?" Trent replied with a smile.

"A Duncan." Courtney muttered sourly, with narrowed eyes.

Trent's expression softened, and he smiled crookedly. "You finally cut him loose?"

Courtney sighed and nodded in response with her eyes set downcast, while she scratched her left arm sorrowfully. "It was for the best…"

"Hey…" Trent said softly, tilting her chin upwards so she was staring into his eyes. Trent let the corners of his mouth tug into a small smile. "Any guy that would choose _booze_ over _you _is crazy!" Trent started to caress her now rosy cheeks with his thumbs tenderly as his smile widened.

"You deserve _waaaay _better."

"You mean…," Courtney trailed off with a light smile still plastered across her face. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders before wrapping them around his collared neck. Courtney bit her lip flirtatiously and raised an eyebrow playfully. "Like… you?"

Trent smiled down at her and shrugged slightly, before chuckling. "Maybe…"

Appropriately, a slow song began to play as small blushes both appeared on Trent and Courtney's faces. Trent smiled sweetly at her, and grasped one of the hands that were wrapped around his neck, and kissed the top of it softly.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course." Courtney replied, smiling at the raven haired male. Trent led Courtney to the middle of the dance floor, before resting his hands on the small of her back while Courtney wrapped her arms around his neck once more. Courtney closed her eyes and smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder as while Trent smiled and rested his head against hers.

"If your heart wears thin…  
I will hold you up.  
And I will hide you, when it gets too much…  
I'll be riiiiiiiiight Beside You,  
I'll be riiiiiiiiiight Beside You…" Trent sang along softly, as himself and Courtney glided across the dance floor as one.

Courtney stared up at Trent with soft, ample eyes and he did the same. A few seconds later, Trent pulled Courtney closer to him while she cupped his face and pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes while he closed his. The two continued to share the most perfect kiss, to end off a less than perfect night, as the music continued to dance through their eardrums.

* * *

Awww… The ending sucked, and so did this oneshot, but eh. Couldn't sleep, and this is what my mind came up with. If you're wondering what song Trent was singing, it's '_Beside You' _by Marianah's Trench. They're a kickass band, by the way. And I do not own the song, heh heh… If you're wondering. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this randomness and please review, favourite, and subscribe! Peace out for now!


End file.
